


there goes my honeybee

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sweetness, hurt/comfort kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley is just so tired. Cisco makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there goes my honeybee

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [there goes my honeybee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820993) by [carteredaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carteredaf/pseuds/carteredaf)



> a quick drabble written bc im exhausted and needed something cute and fluffy to read. not beta'd, enjoy!

“Mmmm,” Hartley grumbles incoherently under his breath as he slides into bed. He pokes at Cisco’s arm until the latter moves, and Hartley can shift and wiggle his way into Cisco’s personal bubble. Still muttering exhausted nonsense under his breath, Hartley gets as close to Cisco as he possibly can and nuzzles at his boyfriend’s neck. He quickly starts to doze off, all the stress of the day finally pulling him toward dream land, but Cisco starts talking before Hartley is completely out.

“Long day?” Cisco asks, though he knows plenty well. He breaks his grip on Hartley just long enough to pluck the glasses from his face and set them aside. “You hate it when you leave your glasses on.”

Hartley groans in an attempt at agreeing. Cisco knows him so well.

The blanket and sheets are so comfortable, and soft; Cisco’s body heat is hot, too, and the scent of Cisco’s skin lulls Hartley further into drowsiness. Mostly, though, the sweetness practically radiating from Cisco is what warms Hartley the most. Hartley grins to himself and some of his irritation seeps out of his tense shoulders, and for the first time all day he can finally relax. His back and knees and arms are still sore—he still feels like a millennial trapped in a baby boomer’s body—but he feels more relaxed and content than he has all day.

Cisco’s hands move slowly and soothingly over his back, and Hartley catches a mutter of _“you still have jeans on, holy shit”_ followed by a disbelieving laugh under Cisco’s breath. Hartley spares a snicker of his own that morphs into a yawn halfway through. He tucks his face into the curve of Cisco’s neck and shoulder and sighs happily.

“Love you,” he mumbles, words obscured by his mouth pressed against Cisco’s skin.

“Love you too, Hart.” Cisco’s words vibrate in his chest and rumble their way to Hartley’s core. It never gets old, he thinks, hearing those words from Cisco. Hartley exhales again and the last of the tiresome day seems to evaporate, leaving only a need for sleep in its wake. “Sleep, babe, nowhere to be tomorrow,” Cisco murmurs.

Hartley wants to agree—actually, he really wants to kiss Cisco, he had forgotten to do that, so distracted by the day—but instead he lets himself drift off into sleep.  


End file.
